Everything I Did
by ZeroTheFated
Summary: Grape is feeling a little down due to the date. When Peanut decides to try and comfort her, she gets enraged and runs causing Peanut to run after her. One-shot


Heavily Inspired by Steven Universe

The day was almost over, the sun almost at its resting place for the moon to start its shift. Usually at this time the streets wpuld be flooded with people coming home from work but due to the holiday of memory, Memorial Day, most were already home, others were out on the town in barbaques.

The town of Babylon wasn't a town known fpr it's fame like Hollywood or "The City That Never Sleeps", but not known to a good portion but Babylon is filled with much surprises and potential.

A lavender feline sat near the window of her room staring at the outside world go by slowly. Her mind rested on one thing and one thing only. Her paw rested on a letter that was never opened and on it, that wasn't covered by her paw were only two letters "Pr".

"Graaa" before that voice finished calling out her name it was interrupted by a pillow being flown across the room. The door opened as the Canadian Pointer Mix came through only to get hit by the pillow having him fall to the ground due to the sheer shock and force. He slowly arose from the floor only to see Grape still looking out the window.

"I was just gonna tell you that we got some new games today? Wanna play?" rubbing his muzzle as he said it.

"I don't want to play any today." Grape said without looking at him.

"But they..." he was interrupted again only this time he caught the pillow.

Peanut looked at her paw that didn't move an inch.

"Oh..I'm sorry Grape."

The lavender cat sighed, "It's not your fault Peanut." The light brown canine sat next to her. "I-I've always wondered...What was your owner like?"

Grape was shock to hear the question at first but then closed her eyes slowly and exhaled. "S-She was loving and caring. She never said no to what I needed. You can call me spoiled but I looked I always looked at it differently. I was always hard headed but she still loved me enough to...wait why am I telling you this? You wouldn't understand." Grape puts her free paw and rest it under her chin.

"Please Grape, continue" Peanut pleaded.

"Don't you have a game to get to? Why don't you get lost?" Grape's voice showed annoyance.

"Why are you keeping these feelings inside? We always told our secrets and feelings before." As Peanut finished that sentence, he saw the purple feline paw clench.

"Secrets? Even the closes of people keeps secrets Peanut. Grow Up! You're not a pup anymore!"

"I know I'm not. But all I'm trying to do is get you out of this gloom you've been in. Maybe we can..."

"How can you possibly help me of of you can't undertand how I feel?" The feline's anger clearly showed on her face now.

"B-But..."

"What can you say!?" Her eyes closed. "You haven't even met her!" A loud noise echoed through the house. Grape opened her eyes to see the Pointer Mix holding his cheek with his paw; his eyes filling to the brim with tears.

Grape looked at her paw as the silence started to creep in. Before anything else happened she ran out the room and continued out of the house.

"G-Grape!" Peanut yelled out as he wiped the tears away and started running after her.

Some time passed as Peanut went around town trying to find the purple feline. His search ended when he came up toward a hill with a single tree resting on it.

The light brown canine caught his breath as he went toward the tree and sat down behind the tree under the shade that it provided.

He looked up to the leaves of the trees as the light breeze shakes them. He brought his legs up to his chest. "Grape...Did I do something wrong?" He buried his head in his arms.

"No you haven't."

Peanut's head shot up as he heard the voice. "G-Grape?"

"Behind you" Grape said as she popped from the front the tree.

Peanut, relieved to have finally found his friend, had sat next to the feline.

"It was this hill, right when I was just a kitten. I remember every single word that was said and exchange here." Peanut looked around and gazed in silence thinking he should stay quiet.

Grape closed her eyes as she started to feel compelled to recite the words that were said.

" _You're a strong and brave kitten my lovely Princess._ " Grape said in a deep, caring, motherly voice

"I am?" The lavender feline recited in her normal voice but pitched a little higher.

" _Yes, and I would do anything for you. I would hate to lose you."_

"Why would I wanna get lost anywhere if you're here? Besides you'll come look for me right?"

" _Of course I would._ "

The tears started to form in the cat's eyes. She then looks at her paw to see that it's empty and starts looking around frantically. Peanut moved closer and held out his paw with a letter in it.

"You forgot this at home. I thought you might want it."

Without any other words said, she gently grabbed the letter letting the tears flow slowly.

"Everything I did...I did for her. Now she's gone." Grape slowly turned her Peanut. "I-I'm really sorry Peanut. I never meant to hurt you." Peanut smiled and nod.

"Sometimes I wonder if she could see me from the stars." Grape sighed. "What would she think of me now?"

Through the silence Peanut moved behind the felune, spreading his legs besides her as he pulled her back closer to his chest. The canine rested his chin upon her shoulder. "Well...I think you're pretty great."

Grape's tears fell faster as she took his paw into hers. Nothing else needed to he said as she slowly opened the envelope, pulling the letter out and reading it. The only thing that was written was two words...

You're Wonderful


End file.
